The return of the Guardians: They Will Rise
by Jacqueline4602
Summary: My name is Jacqueline Bennett. I am a shy 15 year-old who doesn't believe in fantasies. That all might change when I visit great-grandfather Jamie. Ice that forms itself, cold breezes that spring up when I think I'm just talking to myself. It's just a coincidence...right? (No pairings!)
1. Meet Jacqueline

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hi peeps! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please don't throw me to the...whatever you were planning on throwing me to. Anyway, please enjoy! I really wanted to write a fic with an avatar so here it is, and I rated it K+, the rating might change to T because I'm super careful BUT there won't be any language I promise, I'm a clean writer. There will be a relationship, only as best friends though, I'm not much of a shipper, even though I am a *coughJackfangirlcough*. Without further ado, here is my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's.**

* * *

"Jack!" Rose Bennett called up the stairs. "Jack are you coming?" She heard scuffling upstairs, then a muffled, "Yeah mom, just trying to find my pocketknife..." _Again? That makes three times this week that she's lost it._ Rose sighed. Jack was so hard to figure out. She had an odd mixture of sporadic elegance and craziness, summed up by what Rose liked to call "tomboyish grace" in everything she did; but her confidence all but disappeared when talking to new people, and even when conversing with ones she knew well, she put on a mere shell of confidence. She had a very small circle of people that she would actually open up to and share with, consisting of her family and two of her closest friends, Misty Wolf and Peyton McKinley. Rose wondered if Jack's great-grandfather Jamie was becoming one of those trusted people. Meanwhile, upstairs...

 _It couldn't have been yesterday, it just_ had _to be today. Why do I always lose something at the last minute?!_ Jack backed out of her closet, where she had been face first in the clothes on the floor, looked at her bedroom clock, and scowled. "Time to go in 3 minutes. Well this is a nice way to leave my room; spotlessly clean..." She groaned inwardly at the mess she had made of her space during her thorough combing for her swiss knife. _I usually make it a point to keep my clothes_ in _my closet, but oh well, we have to go now. Well,_ _maybe_ _I could find the time to put a couple things back._ She picked up a T-shirt and gasped. "Mom, I found it!" She snatched up the knife and shoved it in the pocket of her jeans, which matched her blue and white shirt. Her outfit complemented her tricolor eyes and waist length long blond hair, which she had cut short bangs into, falling neatly (or, like today, not so neatly) onto her face. She grabbed her backpack as she ran downstairs.

Seeing Jack come down the stairs, Rose hurried out to the car and got in. A couple minutes later, Jack joined them. "Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Jack sighed, but then laughed at her dad's sarcasm. "Dad, there's only three of us-you know that, right?" John did a dramatic impersonation. "Well, you can't be too careful with this family, who, in case you forgot, has a private reputation for forgetting everything, people included."

"I have to agree with your dad, honey. He's right," Rose said after the round of laughter had subsided. Jack, still chuckling, became mock serious and said, "Oh well, I _suppose_ so," then she turned genuinely serious; "If only you don't forget me." Tears came to her parent's eyes. "Jacqueline Iclyn Bennett, don't you ever say that again-" Rose stopped, her voice trembling. John finished for her, "We love you and we will never leave you no matter what you do or what happens to us; we are family, and family never forgets their own." On a lighter note, he added, "You can't get rid of us that easily; you know that at least." He was glad to see that he had been able to coax a small smile from Jack. During this, John had started the car and they had begun their trip to Jamie's. The ride there was uneventful, all of them being too occupied with their own thoughts for conversation.

Jamie was waiting for them. "Hey guys, how was th-" Jack tackled him. "Whoa! Can't you give an old man space to breathe?" He pretended to shake and lean on an imaginary cane for support. Rose laughed. "You're hardly _old_ , Grandfather." "Yeah," Jack chimed in, "I wouldn't call 83 old-not when it comes to you at least-you're too spry for that."

Jamie joined in the merriment. "Ever the flatterers, I see. But come in, come in, you must be freezing. Winter in Burgess isn't winter in not-so-north North Shore." John replied, "But shouldn't it be you we're worried about freezing? I mean, not to contradict these beautiful ladies, but you are getting on in years, and there is a saying that goes something like, 'the older you get, the higher risk of exposure;' thus, you are the most likely to catch cold of the people present."

"Well, no..." Jamie muttered something under his breath. Rose and John both said in unison, "What?" Jack's keen ears had caught it, but she decided to keep it to herself until she could ask him later, when they had a moment alone. "Nothing-it was nothing. Do come in."

They were stamping their shoes free of snow and mud when the phone rang. Jamie answered it. "Bennett residence. Yes. Yes, we would love to. Thanks Claude, 'bye." As soon as he had turned around, Rose asked, "We would love to do what, exactly?" Jamie got an excited twinkle in his eye as he said, "That was one of my neighbors, an old bachelor named Claude, who lives with his brother, Caleb. They were childhood friends of mine. They called to say that the lake nearby has just frozen over, and that we can go ice skating tomorrow if we want." Jack could hardly contain herself. " _Ice skating?_ Did you just say _ice skating_ _?_ I've wanted to learn for so long! Mom and Dad even bought me my own skates this year, so that when we're up here, I could actually learn!" Then she calmed down. "Sorry; that's a passion of mine."

Jamie smiled knowingly at her. "I felt the same way when I was younger. I had the best teacher anyone ever had when I learned to skate; maybe, just maybe, you could get a lesson or two from him too." He looked excited for a moment, but then his face fell, as if remembering something. "What is it, great-grandfather?" Jack had seen it, and doubt flashed across her mind.

Jamie changed the subject. "Now Jacqueline, I am going to tell you something, and you have to follow what I say. Alright?" Jack furrowed her eyebrows, but relented. "Alright." He was serious. "From this point on, you are to call me Jamie." He smiled. "Now that that's over with, how about sleeping arrangements? John and Rose, Jack can stay with me, if you like. Unfortunately, I only have one spare bedroom, and a small one at that, so...she would have to be alone." John and Rose exchanged a series of pointed expressions, which ended in John replying, "We already reserved a room in the next city, so we would be fine with that; Jack can stay here, if she wants." They all turned to her. Rose asked, "Do you, Jack?" She thought about it, then said, "Yes, I do; thanks, Mom and Dad."

"Well, it's late; we should probably go and check in to our hotel before they cancel our reservations-it's a ways down the road." They turned to leave, but Jamie stopped them. "Shouldn't you have dinner before you go? You must be hungry after your long drive here; I can-" "No, it's okay, we ate on the way. Thank you anyway, though. 'Bye! See you tomorrow! Be safe, Jack. And don't let him spoil you!" Both parents continued giving instructions until they had gotten in the car.

Jack and Jamie waved goodbye, then went inside. Jack raised her eyebrow at her great-grandfather. "So. Were you going to explain what you meant when you said, 'It might have something to do with spending time with a certain winter spirit'?" Jamie started. "You heard that? Since you ask, I'll tell you. But first, we need to make some hot chocolate. This will take a while."

* * *

 **A/N: Jack's middle name, Iclyn, is said "Ice-lin". If you haven't guessed, Jacqueline is my avatar ;) (and the bangs look like Jack's from the movie.) Also, I'm going to drop the "great-grandfather" part of "great-grandfather Jamie" because it was just way too long. There is the first chapter! This is going to be a longer story than I thought, but I promise I will finish it-even if it takes me a few** _ **years**_ **!** **I am so excited about this! Please R & R!**


	2. Jamie's flashback Part 1

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hey guys! Me again :) So before I say anything else, I apologize (maybe ;p) for the** **long A/N in advance :/**

 **A few of you asked about Jacqueline's nickname being the same as Jack Frost's, and I wanted to say that 1) I will differentiate when Jack and Jacqueline meet, and 2) In other fanfics, there's a female Jack (named Jacqueline) and she usually goes by "Jack" so I did the same thing.**

 **Nov1Z: Shout out to you for being the best and recommending my story :D**

 **Candaru: Okay, so to answer...** **Jacqueline has eyes that are mostly blue, with flecks of green and one teeny speck of brown in her left eye (since it's my avatar) ;)** **Big shout out for being my beta!** **Thanks for all the pointers!**

 **Thanks to White Hunter, Laffing Panda, and Cren Cru for reviewing!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned RotG, I wouldn't be writing this story, I'd be making the sequel!**

 **Me: Now for the actual story.**

 **Jack: They've been waiting long enough!**

 **Me: Jack, I think you just want me to get to the part where you come in.**

 **Jack: *smirks* Well, then, get on with it!**

 **Me: It won't be for a couple chapters...**

 **Jack: *slumps* Okay...**

* * *

Jack and Jamie settled on the couch that they had moved into one of the rooms at Jamie's request, hot chocolate in hand. Jamie took a deep breath, preparing to tell his story. He pleaded, _Manny, help her. I can't make her believe on my own._

Out loud, Jamie said, "Jack, the first thing you should know is that this is my childhood home. In fact, this was my bedroom then; I thought it might help to visualize things a bit more clearly if we were here.

"It all started when I was around 8. I was interested in myths and legends-even believed in a few of them-and I was reading a book on them, walking by the lake, when Claude and Caleb came running up to me..."

* * *

 _Where did that gust of wind come from? That was pretty strong for it to be knocking the book out of my hands._ I bent down and picked it up, brushing off the cover as I did so. Suddenly, Claude and Caleb came running out of nowhere, both shouting, "Alright! Yeah, snow day! Woohoo!"

I thought, _Snow day? Oh, okay._ Then I almost facepalmed. _-Wait, snow day?! Yeah, bring it on!_ I had been walking slower than my friends, so I called, "Hey, wait up! Are you coming to the egg hunt Sunday?"

Caleb answered first. "Yeah, free candy!" Then, while Claude was talking, Caleb raised a finger to his lips behind his brother's back. Next thing Claude knew, Caleb had stuffed snow down his jacket. Claude deadpanned, "You're going to pay for that. Eww, cold cold cold!"

 _Oh no, again?_ I stepped back. "Okay, but don't get me into this one." They didn't give any indication that they heard me, but then, that was probably a good thing. I decided to stick to the book until we got to my house.

We were going through the 'secret door' in our fence, and I was on the page about Bigfoot. I knew enough about Claude and Caleb's fights to know they wouldn't stop until bedtime if I let them, so I picked the most interesting fact from the page I was on and interrupted their tussle to tell them.

"Whoa, it says here that they found Bigfoot hair samples, and DNA, in Michigan! That's like, super close!"

Claude rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

 _Oh yeah. So now he's going to criticize my interest in the supernatural. Again. Well, at least they stopped fighting._ I decided to continue the conversation while we were at it. "You saw that video too, Claude. He's out there."

Caleb said, "That's what you said about aliens." Claude added, "And the Easter Bunny."

 _That_ stopped me in my tracks for a moment. Claude didn't believe in the Easter Bunny? Now I felt like I was in a fight to defend the existence of, well, Santa. All the kids my age believed in him-well, except Claude, maybe. I decided to drop it though, save one last comment. I grabbed my sled. "Wow, the Easter Bunny is real."

I didn't notice what Claude said next because Sophie, my little sister, and Abby, our greyhound, came out of the house. She had heard what I said, and being the cute toddler that she is, shouted out, "Easter Bunny, hop, hop, HOP!" Then, promptly fell over on top of our greyhound, Abby, and she started bawling.

I don't want to deal with this. "Mom, Sophie fell again." After that, I tuned both of them out and listened to Claude and Caleb bickering until Mom called.

"Jamie, hat? We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." I turned around and she plunked it on my head. I had almost turned back around when I realized—

"Who's Jack Frost?"

My mom laughed as she said, "No one, honey, it's just an expression." I was about to ask her something else, but then decided against it.

Claude called, "Are we sledding or what?" I ran after them, sled in hand. We had just gotten to the park where my other friends were building a snowman, when a snowball hit me right in the back of my head. I was pissed, but then, suddenly, as if by magic, I got an idea. I smiled mischievously.

I looked around and said, "Okay, who threw that?" _I am so getting them back; whoever it was._ I saw Monty, an oddball from our class, wearing a green jacket and his trademark glasses, making a snow fort. I decided he was my first target.

Monty got a face full of snow when my snowball, smack-dab on target, made him fall onto his and Pippa's fort. I didn't waste time watching his reaction, already making more snowballs and keeping a wary eye out for ones aimed at me. The snowball fight was on!

Suddenly, I got knocked over on Cupcake's snowman, my sled on top of me. I heard a snowball splat...on Cupcake. She turned around, growling, with her snowman head in her hands. I cowered under my sled and waited for the worst, when I saw with openmouthed surprise, yet another snowball hit her smack dab in her face. I asked myself, _Who would dare to hit the school bully when she's already angry?_

She blinked, then burst out laughing. All of us were gaping at her, but she seemed either not to notice or care, as she started chasing after all of us, play threatening to smash the snowman head down on whoever she caught.

We ran down an alley, not seeing the sheet of ice before us. My friends all fell to the ground, but I fell on my sled and I was off, sailing from the alley right into the street. I vaguely heard my friends behind me shouting, "Jamie, slow down, that's the street! Stop!" I thought grimly, _I can't exactly stop now—_ "Whoa!" _I really have to watch where I'm going._

I catapulted into the morning traffic in Burgess. Oddly enough, I never seemed to hit anything, even though I swerved in and out of traffic, right in between pedestrians, and around corners, each near-hit experience more thrilling than the last. I had just begun to enjoy this wild ride when I saw the statue of Burgess's founder, Thaddeus Burgess, straight ahead. I ducked my head, and somehow found myself flying through the air— I must have flown off some ramp that I had no idea was there— and I raised my head to see the ground coming at me more quickly than I would like. Luckily, I landed in a snowdrift, so there was no damage done. My friends came running up to me.

I heard, "That looks serious,"

"Jamie, Jamie, are you alright?"

"Is he okay?"

I knew I had to reassure them. I jumped up. "Whoa, did you guys see that? It was amazing! I slid - I did a jump and I slid under a car— ERF!" I was smacked in the side with a couch from one of the moving vans I had disrupted in traffic, and my face hit the ground.

I got up and shouted, "Cool, a tooth!" My friends crowded around. I heard shouts of, "Lucky!" and "Dude, that means Tooth Fairy cash!"

I responded, "I gotta put this under my pillow!" We traipsed off, the cold starting to get to us. Looking back, I saw an ice ramp spanning the intersection and wondered, not for the last time, what exactly had happened. As we walked, we talked about the Tooth Fairy, then the conversation drifted to the snowy weather. It was similar to the conversation Claude, Caleb, and I had had earlier, us speculating on the "what if's" of being snowed in on Easter. It wasn't until later that I realized that Cupcake had earned her way into our group, laughing and joking with the rest of us _._

We all went to our respective houses, and I was left to babysit Sophie while Mom was at work. This gave me time to think. _That sled ride was one of the most awesome things that's ever happened to me; I felt like I was being watched, though. And weaving in and out of traffic without getting in a accident is one thing, but I'm sure that ice ramp wasn't there before I was...how did that happen? Do I have some sort of guardian angel?_

Soph wasn't as much trouble as usual, which was a relief; but I was still glad when Mom came home that evening so I didn't have to be responsible for her anymore. Then, I had an idea and hid a flashlight under my pillow and I stewed until bedtime, when I decided I should tell my family about today.

"...and it was awesome! Then I was flying down this hill and I was like whoosh, whoosh, whoosh through all these cars, and then the sled hit this, this thing, and I was like way up in the air." I showed Soph the gap in my teeth. "And then BAM! The sofa hit me, and, and see? My tooth came out!"

Mom took this as her cue to get me in bed, saying, "Alright you, tooth under your pillow?" This reminded me of my plan, and I realized I had never checked the batteries on the flashlight. I shone it around the room, accidentally giving Mom a clue as to what I was going to do. She said, "Now don't stay up trying to see her, Jamie, or she won't come." I sighed. _Shucks, I didn't think about what I was doing._

"But Mom, I can do it this time!" I decided to get Soph to back me up. "You wanna help me, Soph? We can hide and see the Tooth Fairy!" Sophie got all hyper about that. "Hide, hide, hide!"

Mom gave me "the look", which in my case, included a silent scolding about making Sophie crazy. "Uh uh, straight to bed now, mister." I huffed. "Mom..." I was stopped by Abby licking my face. _As much as I love Abby, she can be a pain sometimes. And she always seems to take Mom's side— why's that?_

I suddenly had that feeling of being watched again, so I lay down quickly so Mom would say goodnight and leave; which she did, taking Sophie with her and closing the door. By the time she left, though, the feeling had vanished. I went to my window and looked out anyway, hoping to see something. I don't know what I expected to see, but there was nothing— rephrase, nobody there. I gave up and went back to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Every review gives me an extra boost to finish the current chapter I'm working on, soo...R &R! I will try to shorten the flashbacks, it's essential to this but it's already been done in other fics so I won't make it too long :) I will try to draw and upload an avatar pic of Jacqueline, I just need time and inspiration ;)**

 **Me: I wrote more than a third of this in the wee hours of the morning...guess that's when inspiration comes best to me. :/**

 **Jack: Huh, maybe you should, I don't know, actually get some sleep?**

 **Me: How else am I going to get this story done?**

 **Jack: Sandy's probably not going to be happy about it.**

 **Me: I know.**

 **Jack: You're starting to sound like me.**

 **Me: *shouts* Sandy, I'll get some sleep when I finish this story! *under my breath* In a couple of years.**

 **Jack: *rofl***

 **Me:** — **maybe sooner! Anyway dear readers, thank you and please R &R!**


	3. Jamie's flashback Part 2

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Get ready for more feels. Jack has some wisdom to share.**

Little did I know that very well could have been my last good dream, ever.

I was again in a snowy environment, this time in a cemetery. Since there didn't seem to be anything else to do, I began looking at the gravestones.

I had not been looking long before I was joined...by the same boy I had seen in my last dream. He glided over the treetops before gracefully coming to a stop next to one of the graves—Jackson's, I remembered. I was the one most bedecked with flowers. Somehow I knew that he was drawn to this place. I studied the grave more closely. _Jackson Edmund Overland, 1697 to 1712. Protector until the end._ I wondered what he had done to deserve this inscription.

The white haired boy next to me began speaking. "Jackson Overland, huh. I wonder who he was." Then, taking another train of thought, "I wonder what they would think of Jack Frost." He paused. "But who am I kidding, Wind? No one would care enough to think about me Jack Frost; I'm just a new spirit with no believers." The wind swirled around him in response, seemingly comforting him.

I finally knew who this was, but I was doubtful. Jack Frost was just an expression; Mom had told me that just yesterday. But there was no denying that he was standing in front of me, looking solemnly down at the tombstones.

I heard a crack behind me and turned; Jack started. A young woman in her twenties, in colonial dress, entered the clearing and strode toward us. Jack quickly backed away reflexively and I followed. She didn't see either of us, and she knelt down at Jackson's grave, placing a new bouquet of flowers at the site. She was crying.

"I—I miss you, Jack. I miss having you protect me from the bullies, and sitting down to dinner with you and Mother, and the fun and snowball fights. Why did you die? Why did you leave me?" Her voice in pitch. "You said you wouldn't play tricks! That was the worst trick of all! Oh, Jack!" she wailed, drawing out the last part, and sobbed.

Jack looked at her uncomfortably. "I wish I could help her. Why does she keep coming if it does this to her?" He didn't expect an answer.

"Emma," he said, cautiously kneeling down beside her, "It's okay. I don't know who your brother was, but I don't think he would want you to be torturing yourself like this. You talked about the fun times. Remember those, instead of tearing yourself up with grief." He created a snowflake and made it land on her nose. It dissipated with little blue sparkles and seemed to make her feel better.

"Yeah, I guess you were right," she said. Jack gasped and jumped back. "Can you—can you hear me?"

She continued, "You always tried to find the fun in everything. I," she paused, "I will try to do the same, for you, even though I still miss you as much as ever."

Jack sighed. "Still no believers." The wind blew gently.

At that moment, the scene in front of me blurred, and I rubbed my eyes until it cleared again. I was still in the same grave yard, but it was spring now, instead of winter. There was a new grave next to Jackson's. I knelt down and read it. _Emma Lacey Overland, 1703-1767. Loved by all and lover of her family._ A single icy blue flower adorned the headstone.

I barely had time to process this before everything turned to black and I was sucked into a nightmare.

 **A/N: Cliffy! (Evil laugh) No really, this is only Jamie's dream. Can anyone guess what is going on when the Nightmare…**

 **Well, takes over his dream.**

 **Because we all know that's what happened (spoilers!)**

 **Thank you, everyone who follows favs, and reviews!**

 **Jacqueline**


End file.
